Hybrid Lord Towers
In Bloons fanon vernacular, a Lord Tower (unofficial name, AKA “'Hybrid Towers'” or “'5/5/5'”) refers to any of a number of extremely powerful towers, unlocked by certain Monkey Knowledge or clearing certain challenges. Lord Towers have a price beyond their egregious in-game cost: once they are bought, the associated Tier 5 towers cannot be bought until the player either starts up a new game or sells the Lord Tower. In addition, during Challenges, they have the unique caveat that they will consume the most expensive tower each round, selling themselves if no other towers remain for it to consume. Creating a Lord Tower Lord Towers are an expansion of concepts utilized by the Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey from Bloons Tower Defense 6, and the Wizard Lord’s original appearance in Bloons Tower Defense 5. In order to create a Lord Tower, the player must purchase all three Tier 5 Towers of one compatible type, with the three being out of each others’ ranges. If the associated Monkey Knowledge or Challenge is completed, the Towers will each have a big red button at the end of their upgrade paths, with a cost up to 1 million cash. Buying this option deletes the other two towers and upgrades the third into the Lord Tower. Lord Towers in Bloons Tower Defense Ultima Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey One of only two Lord Towers returning from Canon Bloons TD, the other being the Wizard Lord. It functions similarly to its True Sun God counterpart, but rather than simply being stronger, it assimilates the Legend of the Night’s portals and Ceramic destruction and the Anti-Bloon’s Annihilation ability and double shot. Since the Sun Temple and the True Sun God also retain their spread shot in Bloons Tower Defense Ultima and onward, this results in a dual-fan wave of dark sun energy with massive screen coverage. You require the Knowledge “There Can Be Only One” to utilize this tower. Wizard Lord One of only two Lord Towers returning from Canon Bloons TD, the other being the Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey. Wizard Lord got an appearance overhaul in this game, bearing black eyes and luminous red pupils, a hood shape resembling that of the Shimmer/Necromancer path, and the Wizard Lord Phoenix’s wings on its back. It rapid-fires Guided Intense Arcane Impale Spikes, Guided Intense Fireballs, Walls of Fire, and Shimmer Surges, alongside resurrecting defeated Bloons up to a MOAB as Unpopped slaves. It also has a permanent Phoenix and the Wizard Lord Phoenix’s upgraded Phoenix ability. You must have completed the Challenge “Return of the Wizard Lord” to utilize this tower. High Alchemist It appears as a blue-furred Total Transformation monster wearing golden and gem-studded goggles and lab coat, with a scraggly blue beard, several mugs strapped to its body, and hefting around a big barrel of brew with its tail. It retains the Total Transformation ability, but it also has access to the Permanent Stronger Berserker Brew, Lead and Rubber to Gold, and Secret Shrink Potion actions. You require the Knowledge “High Alchemy” to unlock this. Druid of Gaia It appears as a Spirit of the Forest wearing the Superstorm’s robe and the Avatar of Wrath’s wolf head under its crown, alongside the Avatar of Wrath’s gloves and flame aura. It retains the Jungle’s Bounty, Grabbing Vine, and Thorn Vines abilities, but it gains the Superstorm and Ball Lightning attacks and the Druid of Wrath’s ”Damage with More Bloons” and ”Speed from Popping Bloons” bonuses. You need to complete the challenge “Druid of Gaia” to unlock this. Dr. Adhesive It is wearing the Bloon Solver’s hazmat suit, but with the Glue Storm’s backpack, the Super Glue‘s visor, and several modifications (Super Glue’s valve on the backpack, the tentacles ending in Bloon Solver’s vial-equipped nozzles, and the suit having orange and pink stripes). It has the Glue Storm ability, the Relentless Glue and Glue Splatter perks, the Super Glue’s immobilization and MOAB Gluing, and the damage of the Bloon Solver. You need the Knowledge “PhD in Stickiness” to unlock this. Spike Central It’s shaped like the Perma-Spike tower, but studded with Super Mines’ spikes and bearing Carpet of Spikes’ additional outputs and swirling portals. It shares the Spike Storm and periodic Carpet of Spikes abilities, but rather than regular or White-Hot Spikes, the spikes shot out are Perma-Spikes that explode every time a Bloon passes over them rather than when depleted. You need the Knowledge “You Want Spikes?” to unlock this.